Percy Jackson, God of the Pegasus
by lycanthropical
Summary: This story explores what life would be like for Percy if he accepted the gift from the Olympians, and became the God of the Pegasus. When he returns to camp, the emergence of a new prophecy casts a dark shadow on his new life as a God.
1. 1 - I accept a gift

I stared at him, stunned. 'Um… a god?'

Zeus rolled his eyes. 'A dim-witted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever.'

'Hmm,' Ares mused. 'That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea.'

'I approve as well,' Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth looked pale, but she managed a smile. It was one of those encouraging smiles that only made me feel worse. Although frankly I was doing much better than Annabeth. She was sitting up straight, and held her head up high, but you could tell she was in pain. Despite Grover's efforts, she still walked with a sort of limp, and her face flinched when she moved her arm. Sure, in a few days she'll be fine, but I couldn't help but think about how I could've helped. I mean, if I were a God, I could protect her. Seeing her go through all this pain, it's unbearable. And now she could barely meet my eye. I think I might have just made my decision. A looked to my father, Poseidon, and then to Zeus, 'I- I accept this gift.'

'Very well, I suggest you leave,' Zeus pointed at Annabeth, Grover and Tyson. 'This could get a little.. electrifying.'

Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and all the Cyclopes reluctantly walked out, and I was left alone in a room full of 12 Olympians. It was more than a little bit intimidating. Though not nearly as intimidating as what they all did next. One by one, each God drew out their weapon. Apollo and Artemis drew they bows, Hephaestus grabbed a hammer, and Poseidon aimed his trident. And finally, the Master Blot appeared in Zeus' hand. At this point I guess you could say I was more than a little bit scared.

And then the next few events went by like a hazy blur. All I remember is Zeus raising up his lightning bolt and yelling some Greek phrase that I was far too afraid to translate. And then there was the heat. It was like I was doused in Greek fire. My skin felt like it was burning of, my sight, hearing and all the senses were gone. I screamed and yelled in pain, even made a somewhat pointless prayer to the Gods. But then all of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, it was over. My body, no longer burning in agony, felt fresh and new. I'm only 15, but still I felt young, energetic and lively. Like the whole power of the seas was running through my veins, and, in a way, I guess it actually was. Honestly, it was one of the best feelings I've had in my it occurred to me that I'd been grinning like a moron for quite a while now. Embarrassed, I stood up straight, smoothed my hair, and looked up at the Gods once more. Zeus was first to speak, 'Rise, Perseus Jackson, Son, Lieutenant and new Heir of Poseidon.'

'And God of the Pegasus,' My father added with a smile. Percy Jackson, God of the Pegasus, it's got a nice ring to it. Not sure about heir of Poseidon though, thank Gods I'll probably never have to fulfil that position. Snapping back to reality, I glanced above my head. A glowing trident, the symbol of Poseidon, had appeared above my head. Though it was soon replaced with a white, smoky symbol of a Pegasus. It sparked a warm feeling in my heart, I felt like I had an identity, like I belonged. This symbol is now personal to me. But then the Gods did something I'd never imagined would happen, they kneeled. 12 Olympians keeling down at me gave me a pretty powerful feeling. I felt something new, I felt… worthy.

But there was still one thing left to do, 'Could I return to camp, and continue to stay there?' I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

'But you are lieutenant to Poseidon; you are to stay in his realm.' Zeus snapped.

'Or,' Poseidon began. 'You could join me when you have finished with camp, we do have all eternity for you to become my lieutenant.'

'Very well' Zeus said. 'You may return to camp now.'

'Is that it?' I asked, it had all been very brief really.

'Unless you've changed your mind already,' He retorted. 'Apollo, you can see that he returns to camp safely.'

Apollo grinned, 'Great, I can tell you about my new haiku. It's titled, Apollo and The Pegasus God!'

'Actually,' Hermes interrupted. 'I would wish to take Percy back to camp.'

'Fine, fine, just hurry along. We really need to get back to business.' Zeus replied, gesturing to Hermes. And with that, we left the Olympians behind, and walked out of the room.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Hermes stopped in his tracks. 'Percy,' He began. 'You need to understand that being a god can be tough, yes?'

'Yep.' I replied, a little too happily.

Hermes looked straight at me, 'Percy, you're a god now. You're not a hero any more; promise me you'll remember that.'

Hermes serious tone of voice was starting to creep me out. 'Okay, I will, could we return to camp now please?'

He didn't look too pleased with my reply, but nevertheless he opened up the door we had been walking towards and reluctantly gestured for me to walk through. What happened next was one of those supernatural-godlike events that any mortal would say is myth. But I swear on the river styx, as soon as I walked through the door, I appeared outside the big house at camp. Though Hermes' door trick was pretty incredible, what was even better was the feeling that I got from returning to camp. I was home.


	2. 2 - I don't quite get the hero's welcome

Coming back to camp was all very surreal. I'd forgotten that I hadn't actually been there for so long. Although nothing much had actually changed. The big house looked like it'd had a new lick of paint, and some new volleyball nets had been put up. But other than that it was the same old camped I'd arrived at when I was twelve years old. It did however actually seem a little bit too quiet, that was until I realised that it was, in fact, 5 O'Clock in the morning. Only Chiron's up that early. And then, as if he could read my kind, the unmistakeable clip-clopping of hooves sounded behind me.

'Chiron!' I exclaimed, glad to see a friendly face again.

_Sorry to disappoint you, Boss. I just couldn't wait to see you, now that you're my new God and all. Congratulations on that by the way Boss. Maybe I should be calling you Your Highness, what do you think? And perhaps we should celebrate with some doughnuts too!_

'Okay, okay,' I replied, patting Blackjack's shoulder. 'Please just call me Percy.'

_All right Boss._

'And maybe we'll get those doughnuts later.'

_Great idea Boss!_

'But right now, do you know where Chiron is Blackjack?'

_Can't say I do Boss. Maybe we could look for him down by the stables. All the other guys are dying to meet you!_

'Maybe later Blackjack.' I replied.

_Alright Boss, just give me a call._

He looked kind of hurt, but still he reluctantly trotted down the path, and took off into the sky. As much as I like Blackjack, I was kind of glad to be alone again. Really, the only person I wanted to see right now was Annabeth.

The next thing to happen made me really feel like the gods were on my side today. The familiar sound of rumbling engines emerged from the bottom of the hill. As I rushed to the tree, careful to avoid the sleeping dragon curled around the trunk, I saw a road full of vans, chariots and horses. Carefully, each camper hopped out of their chariots, off their horses, and sleepily made their way up the hill. Scanning the horizon, I soon spotted Annabeth emerging from the camp's strawberry van, followed by Rachel, Grover and eventually Chiron. Impulse took over me as I rushed towards them, my new strength meant I reached her in seconds. But I wasn't met with the beaming grins of my friends, but with chalky faces, full of fear. 'Annabeth, what's wrong?' I asked, fearing the worse. Annabeth didn't reply, didn't even meet my eye, she just turned her head to Rachel.

'Can someone please explain what's going on?' I asked, raising my voice. Finally Chiron spoke.

'Rachel has made a decision.' He started, although Rachel herself soon interrupted him.

'To become the Oracle.' She said in a blunt tone, as if it were perfectly normal. 'I've been thinking about it for a long time,' she continued. 'And I know it's what I am supposed to do.'

'But the curse?' I asked.

'It's been lifted, I'm sure of it.' She asserted. I guess there was nothing that could sway her decision. From looking at Annabeth, you could tell Rachel had made it pretty clear that she wasn't going to change her mind. So, whilst all the other half-bloods made their way to the cabins, walking in tired trance, we headed to the Big House. I guess no one had actually heard of my recent transformation into a God and frankly I was thankful for the lack of attention.

I think I'll spare you the details of exactly _how _Rachel became the new Oracle of Delphi, but I promise you, you're lucky not to hear it. However what I will definitely mention is what happened next. As soon as the Oracle had entered Rachel's body, she keeled over, with a green mist spewing from her mouth. Annabeth tried to run to her side, but Chiron held her back, waiting as Rachel rose from the floor. In a raspy voice, unlike her normal one, she spoke.

'_A god shall rise from a hero's choice,_

_The forgotten girl shall find a voice._

_The messenger god shall settle the score,_

_With bodies littered across the shore._

_With a gruesome battle to conquer all,_

_The heir will have his final fall.'_

All the colour drained from Annabeth's face.


	3. 3 - I take a dip

**So, just to let you know, I have chosen a slightly different approach with this one. I've tried out a 3rd person perspective, just to see if it could improve the story in any way. I will be returning to just Percy's point of view for the next chapter. Quick warning also; this chapter is fairly short just because it's more of it's an experiment for 3rd person writing.**

Annabeth could feel Percy's eyes piercing into her, as if they were searching for answers. But how could Annabeth know much more than him, she was just as baffled as anyone else present, if not more. Sure, in the few seconds that had passed since Rachel's first prophecy, Annabeth had tried to pick apart the prophecy's meaning, but even the brain of Athena couldn't help her.

Finally Percy broke the silence, 'What was that?' He asked nervously, the return of his adorably dumb questions filling Annabeth with comfort.

'A prophecy, and a seemingly important one at that.' Chiron replied, sparking fear into Percy.

'It didn't sound too good.' Percy commented, before turning to Rachel for answers. 'What does it mean?'

Rachel face was a picture if innocence, 'What are you talking about?'

'The prophecy, the one that you _just said_ ' Percy replied with an unusually sarcastic tone. He was met only with the blank face of a puzzled Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

'She won't remember saying the prophecy Percy.' Chiron interrupted. 'But I doubt it would make much difference, prophecies can be a little tricky to interpret at times.'

Annabeth, who had barely spoken since the project was read, had been racking her brain for answers for the past few minutes. 'It might not even apply to any of us. ' She suggested hopefully, her eyes darting to Percy. 'Prophecies can sometimes take years, decades to be fulfilled, right Chiron?' Her voice was panicky, yet her suggestion still sent a wave of relief over Percy.

'Correct Annabeth,' Chiron replied, though his perplexed expression seemed to disagree, 'Which is why I suggest you all go off and join the other campers in getting a good night's rest. We only have a few days before the summer ends, so we might as well enjoy them.'

That night, both Percy and Annabeth received little sleep. Both tossed to and fro long into the early hours of the morning, desperately searching for the answers hidden in the prophecy. Unfortunately, neither of them encountered any potential explanations for the prophecy.

After seeking solace on the ocean floor, Percy did eventually come to one conclusion, he would most likely not survive till the end of summer. Unknown to anyone else at camp, Percy was, in fact, the new heir to Poseidon. This caused quite a lot of unease for Percy every time he thought of the prophecies final line. '_The heir will have his final fall_.' The words echoed in Percy's mind till morning came. Surprised at how much time had passed, Percy dived up onto the shore and began to compose himself before returning to his cabin.

Soon Percy sensed that someone was watching him, and after darted his eyes all around him, he soon settled his gaze on the rippling sea before him. Keeping his eyes on the ocean, Percy waded in once more.

'Dad?' Percy called out.

'Not quite.' A gruff voice answered from the murky seaweed. Percy couldn't quite place who it was, but he was certain he'd heard it before. But, before Percy had a chance to pinpoint who the mysterious stranger was, he spoke again.

'I hear you've been… promoted?' He began, searching for the right words. Confused, Percy replied with a simple mumble and nod.

'God of the Pegasus I hear, and new heir to Poseidon?' The man continued. _I guess news travels fast. _Percy thought to himself.

'I hope you understand the responsibility of being the heir, along with some new difficulties, special to you.' Every time the stranger spoke, Percy became more and more confused. The way he spoke, it was like he knew about the Prophecy and _he _understood the responsibility of being the heir. However all this confusion was soon swept away when the stranger stepped out of the seaweed. Before him, illuminated by the rising sun, the messenger of the sea, previous heir of Poseidon and his half-brother. **Triton.**


End file.
